


Redemption: A Son returns.

by Thelastsonofvalyria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Alternian Empire, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, House Targaryen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Politics, Rhaegar Lives, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Targaryen Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelastsonofvalyria/pseuds/Thelastsonofvalyria
Summary: Given the chance, anyone who has gone through what Jon Snow has gone through will do anything to seek redemption. Given the task of protecting his family in a new timeline as they further the Targaryen dynasty, how will Jon react as many within the Targaryen and stark families begin to piece together his past and bring him into the fold.





	1. A deal, a rescue and a meeting.

Chapter 1

############################

"Condemned into everlasting redemption for this. "

William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing Act IV, scene 2, line 58.

############################

"Hearken to my voice, son of the wolf. Listen, Black Dragon of the North. Your sins are few and far between yet still they haunt your dreams. Your soul weeps silently, remembering the blade you pressed to a lovers heart. Your eyes scream your sorrows to all that see you as you pass by.......but if there was a chance at redemption, would you not take it, hold on to it, follow its road no matter where it took you?........"

"......

..............

.....................yes."

"Then come with me, for you are needed. Abandon all in this life, for you begin anew."

#################################

Aegon cursed once more and struggled against his bindings, his eyes on his sisters Rhaenys, Visenya and young Aunt Daenerys. All had struggled and moved together to provide some semblance of comfort to each other, despite their great fear. The dark haired Visenya weeping silent tears at their situation. Bound and taken captive by rogue sellswords, they waited now on the rocky floor of a small cave, their third day of capture with no rescue in sight.

"I was a fool! A fool! I have brought my family into deaths grasp if not a lifetime of mental torment from what these fiends will do to them if father does not pay our ransom or rescue us. Something he would not have had to do if I wasn't so naive." He cursed mentally.

His struggles came to an abrupt end when one of the sellswords on prisoner watch took a fist to his face, the punch knocking him down on the rocky ground as the man stared disgusted at the heir to seven kingdoms.

"Anymore of your strugglin' and I'll bash yous head open, little prince or no." The man said, spitting on the ground near Aegon before turning to the captive princesses, grinning widely to show rows of yellowed teeth.

"I hope the preety ladies are comfortable. Mayhaps your royal father ain't willing to pay yor ransom. Mayhaps we take our payment in other ways..." He said, lewdly palming his groin while staring straight at young Visenya's purple, fear filled eyes. His actions and words caused Aegon to struggle even more, ignoring the pain of the punch to his face, annoying the sellsword more.

"You noble brats don't listen well do ya? I oughta...." He began, rasing a meaty fist to once more pummel the Prince of Westeros.

"Enough of that, Rodrick. I told you not to touch any of them and here I find you hitting the Prince upon the face?! To the watch with yer! Your turns up!" A commanding voice said. The Sellsword, Rodrick, grumbled. He eyed Visenya and the two princesses one more time before leaving.

He was soon replaced by the leader of the band, the man who had brought them together and planned the capture of the royal families children. He went by the name of "Hawk", though it was obviously nothing but a given name, not his true one. He came swaggering in, all confidence and authority, moving to sit Aegon from where he lay and putting him in a more comfortable sitting position.

"Can't have our meal tickets uncomfortable, now can we? Me and the boys are going to live like king's once your ransoms are paid. Ohhh yes!" Hawk said, beaming happily and confident at the truth to his words.

Once more Aegon cursed himself a fool. When he heard of bandits and rogue sellswords living in the Kingwood, he had thought to prove himself to his father Rhaegar. Prove that the newly formed Targaryen Empire had a fighting heir that would see to its future. His father had conquered the Step Stones, then gone on to take Lys and Myr, finally forming a new Westerosi Empire with house Targaryen at its helm. All this only two years after disaster that had been Robert's Rebellion. A new age of conquest was at hand.

Faith had been restored in House Targaryen, great and Small houses renewing their oaths of loyalty and fealty. Trade had boomed and the royal coffers overflowed as tribute from the new lands of the Empire came in daily. A bigger council replaced the small council and there was renewed sense of nationality in Westeros, allowing for the creation of a royal army.

These were the days and years Aegon and his siblings grew up in, knowing they and their aunt were heirs to an important future for Westeros. But now, it could all end in a single swoop....

While he had been busy preparing for his hunt of "mere brigands" in the Kingswood, he had not noticed Rhaenys or Daenerys looking in on his preparations and following him. They must have brought their half sister Visenya just to make sure she did not go asking for the two and blowing their little adventure following their brother/nephew. And once he had been deep into the woods, ambushed and captured, they had been quickly found and bound just as he had, their captors nor believing their good luck.

Hawk could see he wished to speak and so decided to remove his cloth gag. He listened it, watching amused as Aegon spat it out angrily.

"You cannot think that my father will allow your actions to go unpunished?! Whether you receive your ransoms for us or not, you will have woken the Dragon of the Empire. All of Westeros is no doubt readying to come for you as we speak and....why are you smiling?!?!" Aegon cut his angry words short on seeing the less than desired effect on their captors leader.

"For one, your father doesn't even know where you all are. We are deep in the Kingswood yet have left no traces of ourselves be seen. We are as close to the royal capital as anyone else yet he doesn't even know it. You four left no word or clue of where you went and it will be days before someone guesses or we are finally spotted. True, most of Westeros is mustered and all out looking for you but what's the point if they have no idea where to look? We have sent word that we have you, just not where we are." Hawk said, his smile still on.

"Then how will you receive our ransoms?" Aegon questioned, perplexed. Hawk seemed smug. "We left instructions to send our gold to the iron bank of Braavos , where it will be deposited under a false name for us. Once our contact there informs us of the deposit, we will let you all go, unharmed. But should your dear Emperor decide otherwise, well...." His own lust filled eyes turned to the beautiful bound Targaryen women. "We will leave him with battered goods, perhaps leave a few bastards growing in royal wombs."

Aegon's fury near rose to boiling point at hawk's words. If he could have unbound his hands, he would have strangled the man to death. But just as he was about to begin his struggles again, he noticed something.

"It's silent." He whispered and Hawk frowned before also turning to listen. The prince was right. It was silent. Eerily so. There was usually the sound of movement, laughter and talk around the small camp of sellswords. Now....even the fauna of the Kingswood seemed to have abandoned the area and he could not even hear his own men.

"Up with you....all of you!" He said, a bit of nervousness in his previously confident voice as he helped the all to their feet, hands and legs still bound and moving them slowly towards the cave entrance and to the sellswords camp, a dagger at Aegon's throat , just in case. The sight that met them was shocking to the core.

All around the camp, everyone was dead. That morning, 60 sellswords had woken up and now, 59 of them were dead. The scene was bloody and frightening as he slowly moved the Targaryens forward, kicking over a few bodies to see how they died. 

Most of their faces were in shock and there were several slashes and stabs to the chest and neck, a few on their hands and some to the throat. Hawk could only one who had done this.... and where they were now.

His answer came with an arrow to his back.

"Shiit!!!!" He screamed out, pushing Aegon to the ground in his flailing at his back, the ladies also turning quickly as best as they could in alarm.

Their eyes met the form of a young man, armoured in nothing but black leather and a hood that obscured his face, two blades sheathed at his back and a Darkwood bow in his hand, another arrow already notched and ready. He didn't even waste time, sending flying with force to Hawk's left leg, the barbed projectile getting a direct hit and sticking out as Hawk screamed in pain and went to the ground.

"SON OF A WHORE!!! AHHH!!!" Hawk screamed in agony at the pain of the arrow in his leg, falling to his side so as not to push in the arrow in his back any further.

The young man seemed to cock his head in contemplation, shrug , notch another arrow and let loose on Hawk's other leg.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" Hawk was screaming bloody murder now, the pain hitting him deep as the young man approached and finally spoke, the group hearing the young and firm voice as he spoke. "Despite her life choices, my mother was no Whore, thank you very much ." He said curtly to the writhing Sellsword on the ground. He finally put his bow behind his back, drawing one of the swords from his back. Despite being covered in blood, there was no way that Aegon could miss identifying its make.

"Valyrian steel." He whispered near reverently. The young man did not even hesitate, bringing the blade slicing off hawk's head, watching it roll away as the Visenya, Rhaenys and Daenerys looked away.

With a sigh, the man sheathed his sword again and tiredly pulled down his hood. Aegon, his sister's and Aunt were greeted with sight of long dark curls of hair and a young yet handsome face, tired and weary Gray eyes set upon it.

"He looks younger than me, perhaps by a year or two. Yet he killed all these men so easily. Does Arthur Dayne have a northern bastard we do not know about?!?" Aegon wondered, marvelling at the skill of young man in front of him.

With another sigh, the young man walked towards him, drawing a dagger at his waist as he did. Aegon was apprehensive until their rescuer cut off the bindings on his arms and legs before handing him the dagger. "I'm not here to harm you, prince Aegon." He said, the slightest lilt of a northern accent on his voice. 

Aegon nodded gratefully as he took the dagger. "You have my eternal thanks, stranger." He said, quickly getting up with Jon's helping hand and moving to unbind his sisters and Daenerys. Done in minutes, the girls all hugged Aegon and each other, weeping with joy that the nightmare was over. Their rescuer had turned away, seemingly awkwardly, not wanting to ruin their moment.

Daenerys finally spoke, a grateful smile upon her face.

"We and house Targaryen are forever in your debt, stranger. But would you do us the courtesy of telling us your name?"

The young warrior had seemingly tensed at the sound of her voice, the group noticing this but not saying anything as he turned back to look at them, the Targaryen once more taking in his seemingly noble northern features though Rhaenys seemed to have a much more focused and curious look on her face.

He took to one knee before them, his face bowed though Aegon noticed his bow seemed more directed towards Daenerys.

"Please call me Jon, your graces. Jon Snow."


	2. A trek to the woods and meeting a mountain

Chapter 2

Jon kept ahead of their small group, with Aegon guarding the rear. Not that there was anything left to fear now that the sellswords were dead. Still, it wouldn't do for them to come across a wild boar or another band of brigands. Jon had kept his silence ever since giving his name, more to avoid questions more than anything else.

Had it been Aegon at the front with him, perhaps that would have been easier, a silence agreed upon by two men. However, Aegon was at the back of their group and Jon was left with 3 curious Princesses who wanted nothing but to date their curiosity by asking him questions. And as if the gods had no mercy on him already, at their very front was Daenerys.

"Where do you come from, Jon Snow?" She asked, not noticing the twitch of unease that always happened when she spoke directly to him. Daenerys was naturally grateful to be away from that nightmare of a situation that would have no doubt left them all scarred for life had it gone badly. However, she, like the rest of the girls and her nephew, were eager to no more of their rescuer, even if Aegon was holding his own curiosity at bay.

"Here and there, Princess Daenerys. I do not have a home but wander as I have for a long time. But as you may guess, I did hail from the north." He said quietly, eyes roaming around quickly around the woods, searching for any signs of trouble even as they walked (and avoiding having to turn back and look at Daenerys at all costs.)

"So you are a Sellsword, like....those men?" The gentle voice of Visenya asked the next question. Jon actually did spare the dark haired princess half a glance, his look not unkind but fillef with conviction as was his voice "I am a mercenary, your grace. I will not lie. I am also skilled at Hunting, sailing and book keeping. But please do not shame me by comparing me to common animals and thugs, for by their actions, that is all those men were." He said.

Visenya seemed to mull this over as they walked on, Daenerys own purple eyes never leaving his back and no doubt causing Jon to feel like squirming on the spot. "It's like having her ghost come to haunt me once more. I don't think I could live being in the same room alone with her." He mentally bemoaned.

They seemed to be halfway out of the Kingswood, seeing a stream nearby that they had crossed before being ambushed. The sight seemed to renew their spirits as they walked on, though there was yet another question to be asked. "What of your family?"

The question had come from Rhaenys and Jon near cursed as he involuntary froze in his step and faltered, even if for a moment. The daughter of Elia had seemed to have been searching his face and features even for the split seconds he would turn but hadn't said anything yet. The question had caught him off guard as the faces of the Starks flashed through his mind before he squashed them down.

"They are dead, Princess." He said curtly, gaining a small gasp from Visenya and a sympathetic look from Daenerys. "And even if they were not, I am a bastard, I doubt we would have much to talk about with my half-siblings or my father. He did abandon my mother after siring me after all." He said with finality, wishing and hoping the questions would end there. It was not to be however, as Rhaenys went on.

"Oh? My apologies but I wondered if we knew this family. Your features are much more...defined than any Smallfolks get and so your father must have been of a noble lineage with his own house and family. I'm sure it wasn't a major family from the North, no we would have heard of that. So what what was your father's house, Hmm?."

"Was she training to be the first female maester of the Empire or an inquisitor?" Jon wondered desperately at her questions, though it seemed Aegon would come to his rescue. "Peace, Rhaenys. You ask too much of someone you met just an hour past...and someone we may well owe our lives to." He said, seeing Jon give him a small thankful nod.

It wasn't something that Rhaenys would let go of, It seemed. "He looks like a Stark, a young Ned Stark to be specific." She finally snapped out, annoyance at Aegon's interference in her interrogation finally getting to her as the group all came to a halt, even Aegon, as they all looked towards Jon's back, mentally wishing for the young man to turn and face them and see if their sister/niece spoke true.

Jon was near having a heart attack inside himself at her words. This definitely wasn't in his plans! All he had to do was rescue them, drop them off near a village close to the capital and continue their protection from the shadows...now this! He was perhaps lucky Rhaenys had never lived in his own time, she would have sniffed out their familial bond in minutes!!

He turned slowly, his eyes raised in a look that showed his perfected false scepticism, his voice going from neutral to condescending. "Princess Rhaenys, I do not deny your knowledge of the greater families of Westeros is superior to mine. But when was the last time you saw lord Stark, as a young girl perhaps? My features could be that of any noble lord. And even by reputation, does lord Stark seem the person to sire a bastard, let alone sleep with a whore or peasant lady to sire one? All I know of my father is that he was a noble who slept with my mother. That is all she told me before she herself passed away." He said, praying the lie would hold.

Rhaenys however, seemed not to be buying it. Indeed, relations with the North had been in the ground and dead ever since her fathers taking of Lyanna Stark and then end of the rebellion. Oh sure, they sent their taxes on time, answered letters and sent men for the Westerosi conquest wars but no northern lord had ever set foot South ever since, nor dare foster their heirs anywhere south of the neck, or allowed their heirs to foster anywhere outside the North. Even her father taking lady Lyanna as his second Empress had done nothing to ease tensions, her own kinsmen of the North seeing her as a harlot daughter that had caused the death of their Lord paramount and his heir. Empress Lyanna had taken all these accusations and slander to her heart and on her own shoulders, never showing the pain she felt at the dishonors to her name.

Lyanna saw glimmers of truth in their accusations. If Rhaegar had informed her father if his plans, indeed perhaps the rebellion could have been avoided and lives saved. If perhaps she had been less rebellious and more cautious.... But it had happened, and there was nothing changing that. But ever since Ned Stark had returned his sister to the capital, even after seeing her devastation at her firstborn sons kidnapping and helping with trying to find him, he had never answered any Ravens sent to him or invitations to the capital.

Deep within those soft grey eyes, Lyanna's heart broke into pieces at his continue silence. Elia and Rhaegar could do nothing as she drowned herself in work and imperial matters, funding orphanages and taking care of Visenya as she grew up while also trying to make amends to the Dornish (something that Elia vehemently denied was necessary.) It usually took their Grandmother Rhaella to stop the young Empress from overworking herself. Truth be told, lady Lyanna as she was could melt even the hardest heart as she tried to make amends for events she could not control.

But there was the answer! Mother Lyanna! She could tell if Jon Snow was a stark, as Rhaenys believed, with but a glance at him!

"You were thinking of bringing us directly to the capital, weren't you Jon Snow?" Rhaenys asked sweetly. If she had been hoping to catch Jon off guard, she had another thing coming however. Her sudden change of tone only put him on guard.

"No." He simply said, only for cries of protest to come from the whole group, especially (suprisingly) from the gentle Visenya.

"But you saved us. The least we could do is have father reward you. You could be knighted! Or be given a piece of land..." She said, slight desperation going unnoticed in her tone. What she wouldn't say is how Jon's mere presence seemed to make her feel so safe and protected. Also, the thought that he could be a stark was something she was clinging too as soon as Rhaenys said it. Her mother desperately needed someone from her northern family to lift her spirits. Bastard or not, her mother would lavish attention on Jon if it proved true.

Daenerys was next to show her protest. "It would be most improper of the imperial family not to reward you for your act of bravery. Ser Arthur Dayne himself would knight you on the spot for your actions...or perhaps it's gold you seek? You are a mercenary after all, some coin would be given to you if you came with us." She said. 

Her words had the opposite effect, if anything, on Jon. He took a step away from her and shrugged his shoulders, avoiding her gaze or the frown upon her beautiful features. "I need no gold for my service. There is a single village a few miles from the woods, i shall leave you there. Many patrols are our looking for you already and I'm sure they will see you safely to kings landing." He said, finality in his voice as he turned and prepared to continue their journey, hoping they would let the matter rest.

Aegon seemed ready to argue himself when Jon suddenly held up a hand, quieting any words he was about to say. He turned to them, his eyes narrowing. 

"Get together. Someone approaches." He said, some urgency in his voice. The Princesses did so quickly, Aegon going to Jon's side and drawing his blade. "Could it be they've sent patrols to the woods finally?" He asked in a whisper while Jon shook his head. "They're not calling out for you or looking for tracks. They knew we'd come this way." He said darkly, hand moving to the blade at his back.

Suddenly, he could see them from between the trees. 7 Men wearing shabby clothing yet still bearing the sigils of some house and lord. For some, it was Gold and red with no symbols. Common garb of the Westerlands. For others however, it was one that sent hate racing through his veins, anger and fury rising red hot through his very being as he looked upon a large man walking towards them in full plate armour, a large bastard sword in one hand, the other carelessly clutching a tiny pole flag that identified him and his house.

Three black dogs on a yellow field.

It seemed the Mountain and his men had found them.

"What is Tywin Lannister playing at? What's his plan? Did he hire those sellswords or know of their plans at not do anything? And does he want to have them all killed or....or is the mad man slipped free of his chains without his master notice??!" Jon wondered through his anger.

Gregor Clegane removed his helm, his eyes fixing themselves upon the Princesses and Aegon.

"Been looking for you. Got the whole Empire worried sick. Best be good and....." The mountain began gruffly only to quiet when he heard the sharp sound of steel leaving it's sheath.

Jon's eye never left the mountain for a second.

"They won't be going anywhere with you, Clegane." Jon said, the longer of his blades now readied in his hands as he moved in front of Aegon, readying to defend his unknowning half brother.

Gregor seemed to have an ugly smile on his face at Jon's words as he spit on the ground. "Fine with me. Got lots of people willing to pay good coin to see these insects dead." He said finally, not bothering to hide his intentions, throwing away the flag to the side and readying the huge sword, his men cheering him on.

Jon simply popped some muscles in his neck, relaxing his stance and body despite the dragon fury awakening in his veins.

"For my vengeance, For my redemption. Today you die, Clegane!" Jon whispered, rushing forward to meet his opponent in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Lyanna will live in this fic, the kudos suppliers have spoken.... PS: Anyone know how to write a good battle scene.😣 And I know again that it's not that big a chapter but it took me three hours on my phone typing nonstop just to get this far so be gentle.


	3. The thoughts of an Emperor

Chapter 3

Rhaegar Targaryen opened his purple eyes to find that he had fallen asleep at his desk in the royal solar. He blinked and moved to rub his eyes, hoping to clear the weariness from them. He hadn't slept in three days, he and his wives. All of them waiting and hoping beyond hope for the safe return of his children and sister.

A deep sadness descended on him. He found these moments of melancholy and inner reflection were his own brand of madness. His father had his insanity, others their unwavering piety like Baelor and him his sadness. It was why, despite not being truly in love with him, Elia still cared for him despite their only connection being their children....and Lyanna. Brave, sweet, broken Lyanna. He and Elia had fallen hard for the northern young lady. If there was one thing they had agreed upon, is was they had to have her, no matter the cost.

And in their rush to bind the gem they desired to them, to bring the She-wolf under the protection and union of the shining sun and Roaring dragon, they had brought all the nine hells upon themselves, Lyanna and all the Seven kingdoms of Westeros. Robert's Rebellion. His own cousin striking out to try and end the Targaryen dynasty.... pitiful. 

Even in his state of melancholy, the disgust he showed for Robert's temper tantrum if a rebellion showed. The man was never fit to be a lord paramount or a lord of anything. Better Stannis had been born first than the whoremonger he had to call cousin. Lyanna would have thrown herself off of Storm's end than live with Robert Baratheon, something the idiot could not understand. Hearing him describe Lyanna, you would think she was some fierce animal to bed and tame, a woman who would then demure and be all gentle like after having a child.

Robert had his thoughts on his many lovers than Lyanna, that's for sure.

"To be free, even for a second. To go beyond Westeros and see the world and once I have had the chance, I could come back. Find some man to love and have a family." She had told an enraptured Elia when invited to sup with the Princess...who had then surprised Rhaegar by using every trick and seductive Dornish move she knew to get Lyanna into bed with her, not 2 days into the Tourney of Harrenhall. Then proceeded to have him take them both, the little Dornish minx!

Not that Rhaegar complained.

Then came their supposed "kidnapping" of her. Benjen Stark had happily helped them when everything had been explained to him. Young as he had been, all he knew was that his sister would have been miserable with a man like Robert Baratheon and would do all he could to help her find happiness. Rickard Stark had sent him to the wall for all his caring when he found out, calling him naive and foolish.

The rest had been history. Brandon stark had made a foolish move, his father had imprisoned and killed both Northern father and son in a most gruesome fashion and war and rebellion had been declared.

Truthfully, he had hoped for cooler heads to prevail and had been mistaken. Had it been a simple mustering to avenge the dead lord paramount and his heir while removing Aerys from the throne, he would have been quick to join the rebels cause and end the madness his father had brought. Instead, Robert had openly declared to destroy ALL of house Targaryen, root and stem. This declaration had awoken the fury within him, thinking of Rhaenys and Aegon and Lyanna, heavy with his child.

He had been an absolute monster when he had met Robert and his forces at the Trident, mercilessly killing anyone that stood in his path. And then Robert....he must have surprised his cousin with the fury that he met him with, putting the Baratheon words to shame. The battle had come to an end with Robert's head leaving his shoulders, the look of surprise still clear in his eyes.

The rebels had surrender and been taken captive. Harsh punishments had been handed out, most specially to House Tully and Baratheon. He no doubt knew that Hoster Tully had seen an opportunity to further his ambitions, forcing Ned stark and Jon arryn to take Tully brides and join their houses and bloodlines in exchange for martial support. He, the river lords and storm lords faced increase taxes from their own noble coffers as well the taking of many noble hostages. 

The north and vale had seemingly gotten off with something of a warning. He did not fault Ned Stark seeking vengeance for his kin or to "rescue" his "kidnapped" sister. Nor did he see anything wrong with Jon arryn defending his wards. They all had rushed to secure Kings Landing after all was sorted, only to find his father dead by Jaime Lannister's blade, a city in chaos due to a sacking by Tywin Lannister's forces. In a perfect world, he would have had Tywin in chains for his actions that day. At the very least, he had gotten to the capital at the very beginning of the sacking and been able to order it's immediate stop.

He had found Elia and the children well, his mother, Queen Rhaella, still waiting with his little brother Viserys, a storm the previous night having delayed their departure. It was with these assurances of their safety that Rhaegar was able to begin bringing order to the realm. But first....

"Lord Stark. I would entrust you with bringing someone close to our hearts to the capital.." he had told the frowning Northman.

He had sent Lord Ned to the tower of Joy, and he and Elia eagerly awaited when their new partner would join them in bringing the realm back together. Only.....

The Lyanna that lord Stark had returned with was a weeping mess, just recently recovered from childbirth but with no child in her arms. At first, they feared a miscarriage but then found it was much.

"They took our baby! Took him before I could even hold him in my arms!" She wailed as Rhaegar held her weeping form to himself, calling on Arthur to explain.

"All was well. A midwife and a maester were found discreetly as you wanted and despite a few complications, she gave birth with no problems. The maester help stabilise her and the midwife, I assume, cleaned and cared for your newborn son. Somehow, while lady Lyanna was resting, someone managed to sneak into the tower and kill the maester and midwife silently before taking your son away. It was her cries at the sight of their bodies and no sight of her son that alerted us that something was wrong, just as Lord Stark was arriving...." He said, anger and sadness evident in his voice.

Rhaegar wasted no time. He had ordered a search of the whole of Westeros from top to bottom. He had ordered the immediate removal of All wildfire caches in the city and he had brought the war to a close with the surrender of Stannis Baratheon at storms end. And when the search had been called off a month later, he and Elia had taken to consoling their new, distraught Queen.

But Lyanna had been a changed woman. Although she sought solace in their arms and beds, she no longer had that same fire she had beforehand. The vicious whispers of the war being her fault, that all she was was a "Northern Harlot" and a usurper of Elia's position (something caused by some of Elia's countrymen from Dorne and something she wished to strangle them for) were daggers to her heart. She took it all and smiled, for deep within her heart she could never stop blaming herself for all that had happened, for the death of her kin and banishment of her young brother to the wall, having already taken his vows and thus too late to stop him.

It was heart reaching to see her smile, that beautiful smile with those beautiful eyes of hers and see despair and sadness in them as the rumours and her own deeper sorrows drown her. All Lyanna took pleasure in was helping with the care of Elia's children and working herself off on matters of state that she could help in. When she had finally given birth to little Visenya, there had been a glimmer of hope in those eyes of hers as she held her daughter close. And while her Targaryen family cooed and gushed over the new addition to the family, Lyanna had wanted her remaining Stark family to see their niece. Benjen had been on a ranging at the time and thus the only one who could possibly come was Ned.

A raven was sent and she waited. Then another was sent. And another and another. All invitations to the capital went unanswered and all the reply they ever got from the north was the standard reply of congratulations (no doubt written by a maester) from the various lord paramounts when they were informed of Visenya's birth.

Lyanna had been silent, held her little girl close and wept her quiet tears when nobody could see.

Rhaegar had been ready to throw lord Stark into the sea with a huge rock tied to his neck.

But then came more pressing matters. The rebellion, though defeated, had left much discussion in the realm about how powerful Aegon the conqueror's family truly was anymore, without their dragons. The family had faced a civil war, a war with the faith under Margot and many a death of its rulers due to some insane antics. But never had their been such a rebellion as Robert had pulled off. The nobles had begun to question House Targaryen and Rhaegar had to show them the power of the dragon once more, even without their famed beasts.

He had called his Lord's paramount to king's landing (trying not to throw lord Stark out a window for continually ignoring his new Queen and sister even when he did come.) and announced an invasion and conquering of the stepstones. Something they all welcomed if it meant ridding themselves of pirates and slavers that inhabited the place.

When all was said and done, Lys and Myr had taken offence with their adding the small islands to the realms of Westeros, calling them rightly theirs and ordering a return of the islands or threatening war. Rhaegar had taken offence to that....and declared war first. A few months in and Lys fell. Another few months and Rhaegar's brilliance as both king, warrior and commander brought Myr to heel and into the fold of Westeros.

It had to cheers and great applause throughout the realm that he returned to king's landing. A conquering hero king who not only destroyed the pirates of the stepstones but brought order and freedom to two of the three squabbling daughters of old Valyria. Indeed, slavery had been outlawed in Myr and Lys and all slavers put to the sword.

With these two new states within the realm, business and trade boomed. Tax revenue soared and the coffers overflowed more than ever. The spirit of Westerosi nationalism was high and many, from commoner to noble were proud to be under house Targaryens rule. The call for a standing royal army was met without much fuss, many taking the opportunity to earn status and a good Wage in the army.

And it came at a good time, for though five years later, though Myr and Lys had been fully integrated into the realm by now, Tyrosh had finally decided to show its claws, even though not declaring all out war. Through trade disputes, naval "accidents" on Westeros merchant ships and slaver rebellions funded by the Tyroshi merchants of the flesh, Rhaegar knew that soon, he would have to take action. Another five years in and if Varys reports were right, Tyrosh was set to declare war on the new Westerosi Empire and "liberate" Lys and Myr from his control.

They would not find the dragon sleeping however.

It was then that tragedy had struck home, not but a week after Varys report. His children and sister had been missing for three days....it could not be a coincidence. And when finally a ransom demand had been received, he wondered just how many lords were loyal in his kingdom...and how many wanted the power and prestige the new imperial family wielded for themselves.

Whatever the case, he knew one thing. Should he find who had taken his children, he would bring the wrath of House Targaryen upon them.

With Fire and blood....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:25 in the morning here. I fell asleep tapping our this chapter on my phone, forgive me if it's not so detailed or long. I fell asleep halfway through and woke up to finish it.


	4. Hiatus

Hey guys. 

Thank you so much for support and kudos and suggestions. However, I'll be taking a long hiatus from writing this fic and any other long chapter fics because in my current situation (writing on a phone) is just not feasible. I started writing chapter 3 (short as it is) at 9pm. Fell asleep halfway and only completed at 2 am. And I still fell asleep.

I'll be going back to campus life and classes on Monday and I doubt I'll be doing well in classes if I sleep in them due to typing our a fic in the wee hours.

So I'll still be here. Maybe doing one shots, smut one shots or at the most, 3 chapter long fics till I get a good laptop to just type out long stuff and not get tired or bored halfway through.

Special thanks to Azor stargaryen, Jess_Targaryen, Kellersab and all you other great commenters. If more of you ever write fics with all the good ideas and suggestions you send me, you'll have the community hooked. (Jess and her smut already has me. 😏) Until then, see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, a little short I know, but it's here. As always, support, comments, constructive criticism, PMs and kudos are welcome. All help is welcome since we you all know, I'm just starting out.
> 
> Also, for those who liked the first chapter of my smut fic, just head over to the comments on the story and say who you want to see next, I'm kinda stumped for choice. Don't worry if it's someone not yet mentioned. It's a smut story, I'll make it work.


End file.
